Aliah's Discovery An MvA story Part 11
by MvAFanForever
Summary: Quite a girly chapter, I was running out of ideas... It's a longish one, so please enjoy!


Sorrounding us was my midnight blue wallpaper, with painted stars twinkling above our heads. Skye sat on my bed, listening to me natter on to her. '- and now the guys are making fun of me for that! I mean, come on. I wasn't going to climb by myself, now was I?' 'No. But it did look kind of... wrongish'  
'Wrongish'  
'Wrongish.' She grinned.  
'Whatever,' I started to pace the room. Skye followed me. I stopped in front of my massive mirror - she did also. I walked up to it closer, examining my face. She pressed her face against it, knocking it over to the floor. She laid on it, staring into her eyes. I rolled mine, and lifted it up with her still on it. 'Sorry, I feel a little hyper,' she said, her blue eye and green eye twinkling. She walked up to me and played with my blonde hair. 'How long have you kept it this style?' 'I don't know, since I was five, maybe'  
'Five? I change every month!' Her toffee coloured hair grew to the floor, trailing behind her. It magically flew behind her and tied it into a ponytail on the top of her head. Her fringe turned to a normal fringe, that got longer at each edge of her face. 'That's because you can do that,' I said. 'And I have to take forever'  
'Not neccersarily,' she shrugged. 'I could take control, then I could let you communicate with me, you could tell me what style you want, then I could do it, leave your body, et voila'  
'Oh, and you're telling me you can do that?' She nodded, and kept on nodding. 'OK, grow my hair to my waist and make it curly,' I crossed my arms. 'Okie dokie chokie folkie...' there was a blip, and my body went numb. 'Hi,' echoed a voice. 'I'm in your body now'  
'Get out'  
'Hold on, hold on. What do you want done, look-wise? I can do anything'  
So I started off telling her about my eyes - I wanted longer eyelashes with a curl, and my eyes a clearer yellow than murky-yellow-green-brown colour. She shifted my teeth so they weren't so crooked, and made my cracked lips smooth. She removed all the spots from my face. She told the bruises and scars to vanish, fixed my hands and nails, and left. She then started to change herself - she made her eyelashes thick and long, so she looked shocked all the time. She dissapeared spots, scars, bruises and marks. Her teeth she whitened, and she put a little pink blush on her cheeks. She grinned at me. 'We look like PRINCESSES!' She cackled loudly. I said, 'well, I do. You're more of a... person who looks like a princess but cackles like a moron'  
She agreed, tugged my arm to her room, and introduced me to her wardrobe. Literally. 'I'm not saying hello,' I said, 'to some planks of wood'  
'God, take a joke!' She said it was a joke, but I'm not sure. But when she opened the planks of wood, it was amazing. She had dresses, skirts, jeans, shirts, leggings, trousers, even little hats and scarves. I gawped, my jaw wide open in awe. I thought she was joking when she told me to pick whatever I desired. Partly because she said it in a spanish accent and I thought she was joking, but mostly because these clothes looked like they belonged to someone with a lot of money. 'How, how'  
She explained. She chooses the designs herself, morphs them onto her, takes them off and keeps them as clothes. She could have a dress made of pure diamonds if she wanted. What's the date, 3rd November I think? I think I may have to start writing out my Christmas list, and then my Christmas list for next year. You can never be too early, that's what I always say. Since about six seconds ago, but I think I shall say it for now on. You can never be too early. Yeah, I can probably remember that, although I better write it down just in case. We had a dressing session - in the end, I recieved ballet flats that were all the colours of the rainbow that actually cast a rainbow wherever I walked, some tights that wound up my leg studded with rubies, sapphires, diamonds, topaz and emeralds. For bottoms I had a wide red skirt that could grow longer or shorter whenever I wanted with a pink ribbon around my waist, and for a shirt I had a strapless diamond-studded shirt with a kind of side-slit. I wirled around, my smile ear to ear. I linked arms with Skye and we went down the corridor to the elevator, and down to the main hall area. Everyone turned to stare - I looked at Skye nervously. She strutted over to the middle of the room and posed dramatically. I couldn't stop laughing. That evening we were thrown compliments while we ate our supper. Susan said we looked very pretty and asked to join in next time. Haley said exactly the same. B.O.B asked who we were, confused. I don't actually think that was a compliment. I think he just didn't know who we were. Link didn't know what to say. Paul complimented us like Susan, though didn't ask if he could join in next time. That would probably have been a little strange, come to think of it. Dr. Cockroach kept on complimenting through our meal, and I know what he was thinking. I may not be a mind-reader, but I do have a device that can make me a mind-reader. OK, I was INTERESTED in what he thought of me, that's ALL. But the mind-reader was clogged up with something else. Something big and something bad. Afterwards he talked to Skye and they went off together. After an hour or so, after I had bitten my perfect nails to the fullest, Skye re-entered the room. And with her was someone that I hadn't seen before. Or had I? Yes. I had. And they were pretty different, I have to say. 


End file.
